A Different Weasley
by Maleficent Natasha
Summary: What if Ron was a girl named Anastaysia? What if Voldemort was well and truly dead, no Philosopher's stone, or Voldemort-hiding professors? Well, you're going to find out!
1. Nicknames and Malfoy's

**Hello again, my lovely Corsateers! Now, this will go pretty fast, but I will slowly edit and actually include information about the classes. It's just that I was in a hurry to write this because I had a major headache and wanted to sleep. Unfortunately, I didn't sleep anyway due to my Insomnia. Ah, well. Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

"Stay safe at Hogwarts,Tasenka."

"Of course I will, Char. And you make sure to stay safe with your dragon friends."

"Ha, I will Tasenka. See you!"

"Bye, Char." I wave to my second-eldest brother and his head disappears from the fireplace. I quickly run up the stairs to my attic room,revelling in the silver walls as I snuggle myself into my indigo quilt, mentally preparing myself for Hogwarts tomorrow.

* * *

"Ana, sweetie, it's time to get up."

"Mmph...ten more minutes."

"Oh, alright."

"..."

"Anastaysia..."

"Five more minutes."

"Don't make me send the twins in."

I shoot up out of bed, hitting my head on the ceiling.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I shout, tumbling out of bed. I walk downstairs and slump into my seat at the table, Fred and George grinning at the sight of my hair. I glare at them as mum slides some pancakes onto my plate.

"Not a morning person." I remind them, hoeing into the delicious breakfast. When I'm finished, I walk back up the stairs and grab my clothes for the trip before running to use the hot water before anyone else uses it all up. I get dressed into a pair of high-waisted black pants with slightly pointed hips and two rows of four large gold buttons at the front, a white, long sleeved button-up blouse with a turn down collar and buttoned cuffs, and a pair of red suede stiletto pumps. Most of the clothes are Muggle clothes dad gets from work.

* * *

Once we arrive at Kings Cross, we put our trunks onto some trolleys and wander through the station. I don't really listen towhat mum says, but I do catch her saying

"-packed with Muggles, of course-" I sigh. She isn't exactly subtle, is she? "Now, what's the platform number?" Mum asks.

"Nine and three-quarters! Mum can't I go?" Ginny begs as we stand in front of the brick wall.

"No, Ginny, you're too young. Now, be quiet. Percy, you go first." Mum chastises, before Percy calmly walks through the wall to the platform.

"Fred, you next." Mum says to Fred.

"He's not Fred, I am." George pipes up.

"Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother." Fred says cheekily.

"Oh, I'm sorry, George." Mum replies. Fred lines up with the wall.

"Only kidding, I am Fred!" And with that, he breaks out in a run and vanishes through the barrier. George quickly follows.

"Excuse me." A boy says. He has raven-black hair and emerald green eyes which are behind a pair of black circular glasses.

"I was just wondering how to-"

"Get onto get platform?" Mum asks kindly.

"It's Anastaysia's first year too. Go on, Anastaysia, you go first." I smile at the boy before running through the barrier. I stand and wait for the boy, who quickly appears. I see the awed look on his face as he looks at the train and I grin.

"Pretty cool, isn't it?" He smiles.

"Yeah." We both go and help each other with our trunks before he gets on the train and I rejoin my family.

"I've got to go, mother, to sit with the other Prefects." Percy says pompously.

"Oh, are you a Prefect, Percy?" Fred asks in mock surprise.

"Actually, Fred, I think he told us once-" George comments.

"-Or twice-" Fred adds.

"-A minute-" George adds his Two Galleons worth.

"-All summer." I finish for the boys, and the three of us laugh as he storms off.

"Nice one, sis." The twins ruffle my hair as I glare at them playfully and swat their hands away.

"See you, Gin." I give my baby sister a hug.

"And you, mum." I give my mother a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to go find a compartment. I'll write to you, Ginny." I add, stepping onto the train. The whistle blows and the twins join me in waving goodbye before we go our separate ways. I wander down the train, coming to a halt at the compartment with the boy from earlier. I slide open the glass door and he looks up.

"Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full." I ask.

"Not at all." The boy replies, sounding slightly relieved as I slide the door shut and sit opposite him.

"Anastaysia. Anastaysia Weasley." I introduce.

"But you can call me Asia. All my friends do-well, also my mother doesn't either, and the twins when they're trying to tick me off." I grin.

"Harry, Harry Potter."

"Really?" I squeal slighty. He nods, an amused smile playing along his lips. "Sorry, it's just that we've grown up with your story, you know?"

* * *

After a boy called Neville Longbottom, who I know, comes in searching for his toad Trevor, a girl with large teeth and brown, bushy hair walks in.

"Have either of you seen a toad?" She asks.

"No, sorry. I'll make sure to tell Neville if I do, though. I've known him for years, so I know who to look out for." I smile. She grins back.

"May I join you two?" She asks. Harry and I nod our heads in unison, and the girl happily sits down beside Harry. I swing my legs up onto the seat and lean my back against the window.

"I'm Hermione Granger." She introduces.

"I'm Anastaysia Weasley, but you can just call me Asia. All my friends and family do, apart from my mother an the twins when they try to annoy me. Mind you, it works too." I smile at the girl.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter." Harry introduces.

"Are you really? I've read all about you of course-" I zone out as Hermione goes on a long spiel about what she's read about Harry. I come back into focus as a blonde boy-Draco Malfoy, I'm guessing, having heard about his father from dad-, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle walk in.

"So it's you, is it? Everyone up and down the train is going on about how Harry Potter's on the train." Draco says. "I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He introduces.

"007." I mutter, as Hermione and Harry grin, being either muggle-born or growing up in the muggle world, they get my reference to James Bond. He catches me sniggering.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. Red hair, freckles, and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley." Draco sneers.

My blood begins to boil and I clench my fists as he turns back to Harry.

"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Draco holds his hand out to shake. Harry doesn't take it.

"I think I can figure out the own sort for myself, thanks." Harry says coolly.

"And, just who are you?" Draco turns to Hermione.

"Hermione Granger." She replies.

"Oh, you're a Mudblood." Draco shudders purposefully. I stand up.

"Take that back!" I shout at him. He smirks.

"What, standing up for the Mudblood, Blood-Traitor?" I lunge at him, but Goyle holds me back by my arms. I go to kick Crabbe, who's holding Hermione, and he punches me in the face. I scream as loud as I can, knowing my three brothers will recognise the pitch to know it's me. The area around my eye feels on fire, and it stings.

"Just what's going on here?" A cool voice asks. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle turn quickly, letting go of Hermione and I. Hermione falls back onto her seat, while I fall towards one of the twins. He catches me quickly, though.

"Are you alright, Anastaysia?" Fred asks in a low voice as I straighten up. You can tell if Fred is serious, because there is no joking in his voice and he used your full name.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for coming. I knew you'd recognise the scream." I give him a small smile before turning to face Draco. I shove past Percy and George and swing my arm out, hearing a satisfying CRACK as my clenched fist makes contact with Draco's nose. he cries out and falls to the floor, his nose beginning to bleed. Crabbe and Goyle attempt to grab me from behind, but I elbow Crabbe in the side of the head and knee Goyle in the gut. I'm panting heavily as the twins help me drag the bodies of Crabbe and Goyle into the spare compartment, shutting the blinds. Unfortunately they begin to wake. We turn back to my compartment to find that Draco has made himself scarce.

"Well, Malfoy, that's what you get for insulting my family and calling someone a Mudblood." I cross my arms over my chest, glaring down the hall.

"He what?" My three brothers shout.

"He called Hermione a Mudblood, boys, and said, may I quote, 'Red hair, freckles, and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley.'" I quote grimly. The twins look ready to murder the boy.

"Sia, I think you're going to get a black eye." Percy says. He hands me a mirror for me to see the skin around my eye slightly swollen and a dark red colour. I sigh, handing the mirror back to Percy as I sit down.

"Great. Just great. At least I stole some of Ginny's concealer." I rummage through my carry-on bag and find the small tube. Luckily, all us Wealseys have the same skin tone, apart from Charlie because he works with dragons, so the concealer will match.

"I don't even know why she has this, to be honest. It's not going to hide our freckles, I know that much." I grin slighty, causing my three brothers to laugh.

"Going to introduce us to your friends, Tasya?" George asks teasingly. Tasya is his personal nickname for me, as is Anya for Fred. They still call me Asia, like virtually all of my family-bar mum-and my friends, but always call me Tasya or Anya if they are being casual but teasing but serious all at once.

"Well, this is Hermione Granger." I introduce Hermione to the twins, who smiles shyly at the Twin Towers as they wave.

"And this is Harry Potter." At this their eyes widen.

"Really? Do you really have the scar?" George asks excitedly. Harry nods and moves his fringe away as I smack George upside the head.

"Tact, George!" I hiss.

"Do you-"

"No, Fred."

"But, Tassie-"

"No."

"Anastaysia-"

"Do you want me to tell our dearest mother what you were going to ask him?" I plant my hands on my hips and glare at him. I must look an awful lot like mum because Fred pales and back away.

"No, no, it's fine Anya." He mutters and the twins exit. "Well, if the Twin Terrors,"

"Twin Towers." I interject.

"Won't be even slightly civil, I will be. Percy Weasley." Perce introduces himself to Harry, who shakes his outstretched hand.

"Sia, I'll tell Dumbledore about what happened. Hopefully he'll dock points from whatever house they get sorted into." Percy says, leaning against the doorframe. I stare at him a couple moments, having a silent conversation with him using our eyes. I can to the same for all my brothers and my sister.

"Slytherin." We quickly deduce, saying the dreaded house in unison. He leaves before coming back a moment later with an ice pack. I bring it up to my face gratefully, hissing as the freezing pack touches the heated, swollen eye.

"I remember seeing the conductor having a freezer box by his feet, so I asked him if I could borrow an ice pack. Just make sure to return it afterwards, and he'll be fine." Percy says.

"Thanks Perce." I smile, giving him a one-sided smile. He gives me a light hug before exiting the compartment.

"So...Tasya, Anya, Tassie, Sia, Asia. Any other nicknames we don't know about?" Harry teases as I smooth the concealer over my eye. I then decide to show off my bruise, so wipe it off. I sigh.

"Anstice, Nastaysia, Nastya, Stace, Stasia, Taisie, Tasa, Tasenka, Tasia." I list, banging my head against the window.

"Why, why did I have to be born with such a long name?" I groan, causing both Hermione and Harry to laugh.

"I know how you feel." Hermione grins.

"At least you can only really have 'Mione. I have, what, fourteen different nicknames. Some of them are only from particular people, though. Ginny is either Taisie or Tasa, George is Tasya, Fred is Anya, Percy is Sia, Charlie is Tasenka, and Bill is Anstice. You two can either have Nastya, Stace, Stasia, or Tasia." I say, crossing the manes of of my fingers. I look up and see 'Mione and Harry's shocked faces, before Harry utters

"Tasia." And Hermione says

"Nastya." I grin.

"Let's just say I have a lot to live up to. First there's Bill. He was the Head Boy, and he now works as a Curse-Breaker for Gringotts in Egypt. Second there's Charlie. He was Quidditch Captain, as I plan to be, and he's currently working with Dragons in Romania." I break off, giggling,

"Draco's name means Dragon in Latin. Ooh, I can have fun with that." I continue.

"Next, there's Perfect Prefect Percy. I think all he really does, apart from be a typical protective older brother, is do homework and read. That's it. Then there's the Twin Towers, or Twin Terrors-according to Filch, I'll bet-Fred and George. They're identical twins, and they're the resident Pranksters of Hogwarts. Honestly, they could give the Marauders a run for their money. Next there's me. I just like English based subjects, such as Writing, as well as Music and Quidditch. Ooh, and Coffée, and Chocolate. I'm thinking of begging the twins to bring me back some chocolate from Honeydukes in Hogsmeade. Finally, there's my younger sister Ginny. She's obsessed with Qudditch like much of our family-happily including me-and she's a total sweetheart. She wouldn't hurt a fly. Mum's a great cook, and Dad works at the Ministry." I finish my run-down of the entire family. "Mione?" I ask.

"Well, my parents are Muggles, and they're dentists." She says. Harry nods, as do I.

"So, dentists are basically people who fix your teeth if you have a cavity or anything, right?" I ask Mione to be sure. She nods, obviously glad I know what she was just talking about.

"Sorry, I may not get everything. We must have Healers in the Wizarding world. We're considered to be 'Purebloods', my family. That means we have two fully wizard parents. In fact, our whole family's wizard or witch. I think mum has a second cousin who's an accountant, but we don't really talk about him." Mione giggles.

"Then there are half-bloods. They are people who have one Wizarding parent and one Muggle-or muggle-born, parent. Finally their are Muggle-horns, who have no magical parents. Sometimes it can skip generations, or it just appears." I explain.

"My family are also considered to be 'Blood-traitors' because we consort and are friendly with Muggles and Muggle-borns. Though really, families-or people-are just considered to be Blood-traitors by the particularly snooty Purebloods, such as the Malfoy's. And most Pureblood families would have at least one half-blood or muggle-born in the family anyway-we would have had to marry Muggles or we would have died out." I continue.

"For example, take the Ollivander's. Yes, I do mean the wand-maker." I answer Harry's question beforehand.

They were a Pureblood family, and are still considered to be Purebloods, even though they have some Muggles/Muggle-born in the family. It's the more...practised Purebloods that get miffed, such as the Malfoy's, Zabini's, Parkinson's, Nott's, Avery's, and LeStrange's." I shudder.

"Most of them were also Death Eaters."

"Who?" Harry asks."

"Voldemort's followers." I reply as Hermione gasps.

"You-you said his name." She says faintly.

"Of course I did, Hermione. Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself." I reply, rolling my eyes.

"Where'd you hear that, Tasya?" A voice says from the doorway.

"Myself, George." I reply without looking.

"We're arriving at Hogwarts soon-just thought you should know. Obviously, Hermione is prepared." He says with a pointed look at Hermione's robes. My eyes widen, before I check my watch.

"Liar." I reply. George chuckles.

"Just thought I'd see if I could get a reaction out of ya, Tasya. Obviously not." He walks further down.

"Did you hear? Lee Jordan's got a tarantula!" Someone says excitedly.

"So you two want to go see the Tarantula?" I ask Harry and Hermione. They both nod their heads. I sigh resignedly.

"I'll take you. He's best friends with the Twin Towers. I won't go in though. I'm terrified of Spiders. Have been ever since I was young and Fred accidentally turned my teddy bear-which I was hugging tightly at the time-into a large, hairy spider." I shiver and close my eyes.

"Not happening." So, I get up and lead the two towards Fred and George's usual compartment, managing to sneak Harry in without so much as a word.

"Going to stay and see Lee's tarantula, dear sister?" Fred asks, smirking. My eyes widen.

"No, Fred." I say, my voice cracking. I sit on George's lap, looking out of the compartment, as the other two marvel at the bloody spider. I play with my fingers as George twirls strands of my long, waist length bright dark red hair between his fingers. Finally, we leave, and I fast walk back to the compartment. Soon enough, we really are nearly at Hogwarts, so we change into our robes just by pulling them over the top of our muggle clothes. I must look pretty ridiculous, seeing as I'm in red heels.


	2. Sorting and A Part 1

We arrive at the station and get off of the train, leaving our trunks to be brought to our dorms during dinner.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"

Hagrid's big hairy face beams over the sea of heads.

"C'mon, follow me — any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, we follow Hagrid down what seems to be a steep, narrow path. It's so dark on either side of us that I think there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville sniffed once or twice.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid calls over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There is a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path has opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid calls, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and I are followed into our boat by Hermione and Neville. "Everyone in?" shouts Hagrid, who has a boat to himself. "Right then — FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats move off all at once, gliding across the lake, which is as smooth as glass. Everyone is silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towers over us as we sail nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yell Hagrid as the first boats reach the cliff; we all bend their heads and the little boats carry them through a curtain of ivy that hides a wide opening in the cliff face. We are carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until we reach a kind of underground harbor, where we clamber out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" says Hagrid, who is checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cries Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then we clamber up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

We walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

Hagrid raises a gigantic fist and knocks three times on the castle door.

The door opens immediately. By the looks of the witch standing before us, she must be Professor McGonagall.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid says. I silently applaud myself.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She pulls the door wide. The entrance hall was so big! The stone walls are lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling is too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing us leads to the upper follow Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. I can hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right — the rest of the school must already be here — but Professor McGonagall shows us into a small, empty chamber off the hall. We crowd in, standing rather closer together than we would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," says Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room.

"The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule- breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes linger for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear! And I catch Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," says Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She leaves the chamber. Harry swallowed.

"How exactly do they sort us into Houses?" he asks me. I shrug.

"They aren't allowed to tell. Fred said that it hurts a lot, and George said something about fighting a troll, but I asked mum and she said for a fact that it was neither of those. I think they were purposefully trying to scare me. They got grounded for a month." I grin at the memory. Mione and Harry chuckle as everyone starts to break out into nervous chatter. Suddenly, the ghosts float through the walls. "Woah!" Harry jumps. I laugh. Everyone glares at me. "What? I have five older brothers. Three are still here. Trust me, I was expecting this." I answer everyone's looks, and they all-apart from Malfoy and his gang of Trolls-soften immediately, and everyone resumes their conversations.

"Move along now," says a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall has returned. One by one, the ghosts float away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall tells us, "and follow me."

Harry gets into line behind a boy with sandy hair, with me behind him, Mione behind me, and we walk out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

I have never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It's lit by thousands and thousands of candles that are floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the stu- dents were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall leads us up here, so that we came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind us. The hundreds of faces staring at us look like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry and I look upward and see a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. Mione leans over to whisper to us.

"In Hogwarts: A History, I read that they bewitched the ceiling to look like the night sky." She says. I smile.

"Charlie said something like that too." I reply. We quickly look down again as Professor McGonagall silently places a four-legged stool in front of us. On top of the stool she puts a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Mum wouldn't have let it in the house.

Maybe they had to try and get a rabbit out of it, I think wildly, before remembering what Charlie said about the Sorting. Noticing that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, I stare at it, too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitches. A rip near the brim opens wide like a mouth — and the hat begins to sing:

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, _

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_ Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart"_

I glance over to my brothers, who seem to be equally proud of that paragraph as I am.

_"You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_ Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_ And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none) _

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall bursts into applause as the hat finishes. It bows to each of the four tables before becoming quite still once more. Professor McGonagall steps forward with a roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be Sorted." She says. "Abbot, Hannah!" A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbles out of line, puts on the hat, which falls right down over her eyes, and sits down. A moment's pause —

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouts the hat.

The table on the right cheer and clap as Hannah goes to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. I see the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouts the hat again, and Susan scuttles off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left claps this time; several Ravenclaws stand up to shake hands with Terry as he joins them. "Brocklehurst, Mandy" goes to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" becomes the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left explodes with cheers; I can see Ron's twin brothers catcalling. I roll my eyes at Harry at this, glaring at the twins, who give me large grins while Harry snorts quietly.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then becomes a Slytherin.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, I notice, the hat shouts out the House at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sits on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declares him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost runs to the stool and jams the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouts the hat. Harry and I cheer for Hermione as she sits at the Gryffindor table, Beaming proudly.

When Neville is called, he falls over on his way to the stool. The hat takes a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouts, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville runs off still wearing it, and has to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."

Malfoy swaggers forward when his name was called and get his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy goes to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.

There aren't many people left now.

"Moon"..."Nott"..."Parkinson"...then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil"...then "Perks, Sally-Anne"...and then, at last —

"Potter, Harry!"

As Harry steps forward, whispers suddenly break out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

I begin to feel sorry for Harry as he sits on the stool, looking a bit green. I see his hands clench on the edge of the stool, before the hat cries "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry walks shakily to the Gryffindor table after taking the hat off, the Twin Towers yelling "We got Potter! We got Potter!" What am I, chopped liver? now there are only four people left to be sorted.

"Thomas, Dean," a Black boy even taller than Me, joins Harry at the Gryffindor table. "Turpin, Lisa," becomes a Ravenclaw and then it's my turn. I walk up to the stool calmly, aware of everyone staring at my shoes. I wink at the twins before my sight is blocked by the hat.


	3. Sorting and a Confrontation

'**_Another Weasley, eh? How many of you are there?'_**

_Seven, including me._ I reply.

**_You've got Bravery, but you also have a very intelligent mind. Very witty. But, as with your brothers-and soon to be sister, I presume, the courage and daring are your most dominant qualities. Gryffindor then?_**

_Sure. I just have one question: How does Percy have Daring or Bravery? And, why wasn't he put into Ravenclaw?_

**_Your brother did suit Ravenclaw, yes. And I somewhat agree with you on the Courage and Daring front_**.

This makes me giggle, and the hall turns to me curiously.

**_However, he had the Nerve to ask me weather to put him in Slytherin. _**

My eyes widen beneath the brim. Wait, what?!

**_I know, I was shocked too, Anastaysia. But he asked because he was always determined to keep your brothers from getting into too much trouble, the Twin Terrors, Filch calls them-the Twin Towers to you- and he was cunning in the way to try to get them to stop making trouble. When I said it wouldn't be the best idea, he asked for either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. I was seriously going to put him in Ravenclaw, but then he, in an act of desperation, told me to put him in Gryffindor._**

_Wow. None of us had any idea. Should I tell any of them? And, if so, which ones?_

**_You might want to consider it. But, I would advise you to tell your eldest brothers first, then your sister, then the Twin Tower Terrors._**

The hat finishes, before shouting "GRYFFINDOR!" To the entire hall. I walk over and sit in between Harry and Fred, who gives me a one-armed hug.

"What took the hat so long, sis?" He asks. Percy, and George lean in too, eager to hear the answer.

"I asked the hat a question, and he answered me. Anyway, after the feast and after you attempt to avoid me getting lost by showing me how to get to Gryffindor Tower, may I talk to you Percy?" I ask. He nods, confused.

"Oh, and I am right, you two. The Hat told me that Filch really does refer to you as the Twin Terrors. The hat found it amusing, especially as Perce and I call you the Twin Towers, so he called you the Twin Tower Terrors at the end." I giggle. It turns out that the entire hall heard me, even the professors, because the entire hall bursts into laughter. Even every teacher, except for Quirrel and Snape, and even then I could see a smirk playing on the edge of Snape's mouth. Suddenly, food appears on everyone's tables, and everyone lunges for the food. I immediately reach for a buttered roll, before spooning myself some extra-spicy pumpkin soup. When Percy has his back turned, I swap our bowls, before tipping his out and putting extra-spicy in that one too. When he turns back and slurps some, his face suddenly turns as red as our hair-and that's saying something. He gulps down about a gallon of water as the Twin Towers and I laugh our arses off.

"Very funny, Anastaysia." Percy says harshly, purposefully mis-pronouncing my name to Anna-stay-Sia.

"I didn't!" I pull my innocent face, but he huffs and takes my bowl. When he's not looking I wink at the twins, and they realise what I've done. He spoons some of 'mine' into his mouth and repeats the process.

"I tried to tell you, Perce." I mutter, hanging my head but winking at the twins. We eat the rest of our food with relatively no disruption before the desserts appear. I immediately reach for the closest Lemon Meringue Shooter before grabbing for a block of Honeydukes finest chocolate and hiding it under my robes, winking at the twins as they begin to sport identical evil grins. After I finish the shooter I reach for a Raspberry and Meringue Semifreddo. Soon the food disappears with a Pop and Dumbledore stands up to give us his speech.

"Ahem — just a few more words now that we are all fed and wa- tered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you." he begins, looking around the hall. "First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flash in the direction of the twins. "That won't work, Dumbles." I mutter, causing the Gryffindor table to burst into laughter. Dumbledore quickly silences them, though, and turns to me.

"Sorry, Professor." I mumble.

"It's quite alright, Miss Weasley. What did you say?" He asks.

"That won't work, Dumbles." I repeat, and he laughs.

"You obviously know your brothers well, Miss Weasley. Hmm...10 points to Gryffindor." Dumbledore says before continuing. I glance at the twins, who are shooting me murderous glares, before looking to Percy, who looks proud. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry laughs, but he's one of the few who do.

"He's not serious?" he mutters to Percy.

"Must be," says Percy, frowning at Dumbledore.

"It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere — the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cries Dumbledore. I notice that the other teachers' smiles have become rather fixed.

Dumbledore gives his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flies out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the school bellows:

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air, Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing, Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest, And learn until our brains all rot."_

Everybody finishes the song at different times. At last, only the Twin Towers and I are left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducts our last few lines with his wand and when we have finished, he's one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he says, wiping his eyes.

"A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!" And, which that, Percy stands up and us Gryffindor first-years follow him out of the hall towards the Gryffindor Common room.

* * *

Along the way, I manage to catch up to Mione and Harry.

"I can't believe I got 10 points for Gryffindor for being rude." I mutter to Harry, who snorts.

"Neither." Finally, we reach the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Caput Draconis." Percy recites, and we enter the common room. The common room is a circular room where we hrelax after a long day of studying. It is full of squashy armchairs, tables, and a bulletin board where school notices, ads, lost posters, etc. can be posted. A window looks out onto the grounds of the school, and a large fireplace dominates one wall. The walls are decorated with scarlet tapestries that depict witches and wizards, but also various animals. The Gryffindor dormitories are also located in the Tower, with two doors leading off from the common room that open to spiral staircases. One of them leads to the girls' dormitory, the other to the boys'. The stairs to the girls' dormitory are enchanted to become a slide if any boy attempts to climb them, but not vice versa, since it was deemed that girls were more trustworthy than boys, apparently. After everyone has left I take Percy over to a corner.

"Percy, why did you ask the Sorting Hat to be placed into Slytherin?" I ask quietly, looking up into Percy's blue eyes. His face visibly pales, and he looks shocked.

"How did you-"

"When I was being sorted, I asked the hat why It sorted you into Gryffindor and not Ravenclaw." I admit. "And I said that it told you you would have down great in both houses, and that you asked about Slytherin because of the Twin Towers." I explain.

"I-"

"I don't want a full speech, Percy, I just want to know why. Are you ashamed to be a Weasley? Are you annoyed to have followed in Bill and Charlie's footsteps of becoming Gryffindor?" I ask. Percy stays silent, so I decide to do the one thing that will get a reaction. Go into Mum mode.

"Percy Ignatius Weasley, answer my question!" I shout, standing up and placing my hands on my hips.

"I didn't want to be in the shadow of Bill and Charlie." He admits sheepishly.

"So you are ashamed to be a Weasley," I say with finality.

"I'm not-"

"But that's what our family stands for, Percy! Being there for one another, supporting each other. And I'm sorry, but I consider jealousy enough to ask to be placed in bloody Slytherin being ashamed." And, with that final word, I storm up the steps to the boys Dormitory.


	4. Revelation and Giggles

I burst into Fred and George's dorm, which they are sharing with Lee. I just flop down on either one of their beds and curl up into a ball like a cat.

"What's gotten you upset, our little lioness?" Fred and George ask, sitting on either side of me.

"Perfect Prefect Percy." I put on a high voice, mimicking my now-hated brother. The twins laugh shortly.

"What's he done now?" They ask.

"Well, according to the sorting hat, he asked to be placed in Slytherin."

"_WHAT?!_" I nod miserably.

"And that's practically being ashamed of being a Weasley, because we stand for supporting one another, not being jealous. He wanted Slytherin because he was jealous of Bill and Charlie, and didn't want to live in their shadows. But the hat had better ideas." I explain. I get up and give the twins a grateful hug.

"Thank you for listening to me rant." I say, kissing them both on the cheek, before going back down the stairs.

When I get down, I can't see Percy anywhere. I pull out some parchment, a quill and some ink, before starting a letter to Bill.

_Dear Bill;_

_Hey! Haven't heard from you in ages! How're the tombs going? I'm so jealous, I wish I was there with you. Anyway, did you know that Percy asked to be sorted into Slytherin? Apparently he was jealous of you and Charlie, not wanting to live in your shadows, but the hat said no. Am I wrong in saying that's like being ashamed to be a Weasley? I mean, I'm not trying to sound harsh, but we stand for supporting one another, not the exact opposite. In case you haven't already figured out, I got sorted into Gryffindor. I made two friends on the train, and got to catch up with Neville. You know, Alice and Frank's son. My first friend is Hermione Granger. She's a Muggle-born, but she's quite possibly the smartest witch I know, out of the entire school, not just us 'ickle firsties', in Peeves' words. My other friend is Harry Potter. Yes, you did read that right. I know you're wondering. He's actually really down to earth-he didn't even know he was famous in the first place. I'm sad to admit I've also made some enemies. First one is Draco Malfoy. Basically, on the train, he insulted our family and called Hermione a Mudblood, so I tried to hit him. Goyle held me back while Crabbe punched me in the face, so I screamed. The twins and Perfect Prefect Percy appeared and helped create enough of a distraction for me to break Malfoy's nose, elbow Crabbe in the head, and knee Goyle in the stomach. The rest of the 'day' has been non-eventful for the most part-only thing else is that I had to take Mione and Hary to see Lee's tarantula. *shudders*_

_Anyway, I hope to see you soon! Are you coming home for Christmas?_

_Love,_

_Anstice. ❤️_

I write similar letters to Charlie, and my parents before heading up to the girls dorms. I'm sharing a dorm with Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Mione, Sally-Anne Perks, and Lily Moon. I sit down on Mione's bed with her and pull out the chocolate bar. Lavender and Parvati come out and see us giggling, so they join us on Mione's bed. We shut the curtains and I cast the Muffilato spell so no one hears us gossiping and chatting.

"So, Anastaysia, what about you and your family?" Lavender asks. I shoot her a smile.

"It's just Asia." I correct her before starting. "Well, I'm a Weasley. I have five older brothers and a younger sister. Bill, the eldest, has already graduated and is working in Egypt as a Curse-Breaker for Gringotts. Charlie, the second eldest, has also already graduated and is studying Dragons in Romania. Percy is the Gryffindor Male prefect, and a total buzzkill, the Terrible Twins are just that, and Ginny is just a total sweetheart. My favourite two colours are Indigo and Silver, and my favourite foods are Caramel and Grapes." I say. Lavender and Parvati giggle at the buzzkill bit.


	5. Christmas and Forgiveness

Three months have passed now, and it's getting close to Christmas, you can just feel it. Our first ever flying lesson with the Slytherin's was a disaster: Neville broke his wrist, and Harry nearly killed himself going into a steep dive on his broom after Malfoy took Neville's Remembrall and tossed it away from Harry, the good thing is that A) I punched Malfoy and got away with it, and B) Harry is the new Gryffindor Quidditch team Seeker. The youngest Seeker in a century. Hagrid is helping all around the castle put up Christmas trees and decorate a Hogwarts for the festive season. We're staying at Hogwarts, along with Harry, while Hermione is going home. That means I'll have the girls dorm all to myself.

* * *

I wake up Christmas morning to a knocking on the door. I grumble and roll out of bed, onto the floor. I get up, ignoring my massive bed head, and fling the door open to growl at the person, only instead to tackle the person into a hug.

"Ginny!" I squeal. "How-why-"

"Percy organised it. He told us himself, after you, about the sorting hat, and about how you hadn't spoken to him since then, so he organised this for you-and the twins of course-but mostly you." Ginny explains.

"I must thank him." I grin, pulling Ginny inside. "Take a seat on any bed, I'm the only girl here at the moment. I just need to have a shower and get changed." I tell Ginny, grabbing my Christmas clothes before running into the bathroom and turning the water on full. I shin as the boiling water spills over my shoulders, sore from helping Hagrid. After I have my shower and wash my hair I get out and get dressed into a short, strapless bright Indigo dress with a black belt and a tiered skirt with a bubble hem. On top it has a panel of black lace that holds up the bodice and goes to my wrists-making it a strapless long-sleeved dress in a way. I pull on a pair of black suede sling back stiletto pumps with a peep toe and a concealed platform. I wear a silver snake cuff bracelet on my right wrist-that doubles as an Electrum whip-and a pair of dangle Sterling Silver six-strand spiral earrings. Ginny comes in just before I out on concealer, and gasps at my bruise in the light.

"Who-"

"Don't worry Gin, I've already delt with them." I reply, smoothing the concealer over my bruise and the rest of my face to cover up any stray freckles. Then Ginny does my make up for me and I turn back to the mirror. Ginny's put silver eyeshadow in the corners of my eyes and slowly faded it into a bright indigo that matches my dress. She's done a cat eye with the liquid eyeliner and put on heavy mascara to make it seem like I have more eyelashes and to make them more curled and longer. She's slicked a deep red lipstick onto my lips, making them seem fuller. I did my nails last night, and Ginny seems to love them. They're a bright, neon yellow with fluroscent blue zebra stripes. My toes are the opposite. Since my hair is a bright dark red, not orange like most Weasley's bar Ginny and I, we do each other's hair. Ginny's wearing a dress that the exact same to mine only without the curvy-shape of the strapless bodice. Her dress is in silver, and her eyes are the opposite to mine, and her heels are lower. But definitely similar. Ginny curls my hair before putting it into a braided bun half undo which is pushed in and up, creating a sort of beehive at the top. Ginny is same, only her hair is shorter. We look at each other for a few moments and grin before walking downstairs.

* * *

I greet mum and dad first before I greet Bill and Charlie happily. I then turn and give Percy a big hug.

"Thank you." I whisper in his ear quietly.

"I'm glad you're happy, Sia." He replies, returning the hug. We then all sit in a circle on the floor while mum and dad sit on the couch, Harry joining us.

"Harry goes first!" I announce. Harry got a wooden whistle from Hagrid that sounds like Hedwig, his owl, a 50p piece from his Aunt and Uncle, he got an Emerald green sweater with some fudge from mum, to whom he was must grateful, he got a large box of Chocolate Frogs from Hermione, and then he got an unsigned present. He opens it and something slides through his fingers as we all gasp.

"Harry!" I breathe. "That's an Invisibility Cloak!" Sure enough, when he shrugged it over his shoulders, his head was floating midair. I could see the twins grinning.

"Don't even think about it, Twin Tower Terrors." Everyone starts to howl in laughter at that.

"Well," I catch my breath. "Perce and I call them the Twin Towers, and to Filch they're the Twin Terrors, as to much if the staff, so there you go!" I explain. Fred and George get lots of prank supplies and candy, and they get blue sweaters with bright yellow F and G on them from mum.

"You haven't got a letter on yours," George observes from Harry's sweater.. "I suppose she thinks you don't forget your name. But we're not stupid — we know we're called Gred and Forge." And this only sets off another round of laughter.

* * *

Ginny gets a pink sweater from mum, a new tube if concealer from me, as well as both a citrine pendant necklace and a book on makeup from me as well, she also gets a pretty book from Percy, prank supplies from 'Gred and Forge', and a box of red lollipops from Harry. I can tell that made Ginny happy, getting red lollipops. She also gets a dragon hide cuff bracelet from Charlie and a Egyptian Scarab beetle necklace from Bill, made of Lapis Lazuli. Then it's my turn. I get a Indigo blue sweater from mum with intertwined silver thread from mum, I get two books on my two favourite Quidditch teams from Harry-the New Zealand Moutorhora Macaws and the Appleby Arrows, I get Honeydukes chocolate from the twins, who remembered my plead earlier on in the year, and saved some for me, I get a book on Gymnastics and Martial Arts from Percy, and I smirk slightly while exchanging looks with the Twins and Percy, I get a Muggle book called The Faraway Tree Adventures from Mione, I get a Citrine and Ruby Gryffindor Lion pendant from Charlie, and I get a Egyptian Crux necklace from Bill which is embedded with Sapphires-a representative of my favourite Indigo shade. The whole day is spent with the family, just talking and laughing. Later on in the afternoon I go upstairs and change into a pair of red skinny jeans, a black suede crop top with cut outs(think: Perrie Edwards or Jesy Nelson Move.) and a pair of black warrior lace up boots with a 1" concealed platform and a black faux fur trim. I keep my hair and make up like that and go back down. We settle in front of the fire. Fred and George are sitting with their backs to the fire, facing us, while I'm sitting in between Percy's legs with Bill and Charlie on either side of me. Ginny's curled up into mum and Harry's talking Muggle with dad. We just sit and joke around a bit until the big Christmas feast, where we all go down with linked arms.

* * *

The entire hall(which isn't that many) stare at us in mild shock as we sit at the Gryffindor table in fives. On one side there's me in the middle with Bill and Charlie next to me, then Fred next to Bill and George next to Charlie, then on Horne other side there's Harry in the middle with Mum and dad on either side then Ginny and Percy. Dumbledore walks up and greets Bill, Charlie, Mum, Dad, and Ginny before he begins to laugh.

"This must be a record for the amount of Weasley's here at the same time!" We laugh along with him at that. Once we've eaten we go back to the Common room and sit the same until they have to go back to the Burrow. They're Flooing, which could be a bit of fun. We say our goodbyes and watch the fireplace suck up our parents before we head back to the common room one final time for today, arms linked and having a great time. That night I head to the boys dorms, where Fred, George and Percy are in Harry's dorm with him.

"Room for one more?" I grin teasingly, before plopping myself onto the bed by the window. We all stay up talking past midnight, even Percy. Slowly everyone drifts off. Percy must think that I've gone to la la land too because he stands up and makes his way to the desk by the window I'm at, taking out some parchment, a quill, and some ink. "Percy?" I whisper.

"Sia?" He replies. I slowly get up and creep over, feeling stupid for wearing only a pair of shorts and an old, old Quidditch jersey that's too big for me.

"What are you doing, Perce?" I ask.

"Just writing." He replies vaguely. I stifle a snort.

"At two-thirty in the morning?"

He sighs and continues writing. I sit at the edge of my bed, watching him.

"Thank you for today." I say into the ever-stretching silence.

"It wasn't a problem, Sia. You'd been looking miserable, so I thought it might cheer you up."

"It did."

"I'm glad."

And we sit there, talking quietly, before we watch the sun rise. Together.


	6. Burrows, Letters, and Owls

Before we know it, it's the end of the year. I can honestly say that this year has gone so so fast, it's unbelievable. We won the House Cup and the Quidditch Cup for the first time in nearly seven years, which is awesome. On the ride back to Kings Cross I'm wearing a black curl top with cut outs at the neck and wide straps with a pair of high waisted frayed ACID wash short shorts with watermarked Union Jack on them. I also wear a pair of black thigh-high socks and my red pumps. Harry, Mione and I sit in the compartment with Percy, Lee and the Terror Twins. First, though, I make sure Lee has the tarantula safely away where it can't come near me without passing everyone else.

* * *

When we reach the station we pull off our robes before we get our trunks and walk off of the steaming scarlet engine. I give Mione and Harry a group hug.

"I'll owl the pair of you, maybe you could both stay at the Burrow for a while." I say. Mione nods vigorously, while Harry tilts his head towards an enormous purple nam with a large moustache.

"Umm...good luck." I mutter to Harry. As he shoots me a small smile and walks to them, I decide to follow. Harry sees and beams.

"Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, this is one of my best friends, Anastaysia Weasley." He introduces. I smile at the woman who's eyes widen, but she holds her hand out to shake. I return the gesture and she smiles slightly. Hermione walks up to us and Harry then introduces her.

"And this is my other best friend, Hermione Granger. She's a muggle-born, so she knows about ou-your world." I chat with Petunia for a while before they have to leave. Shockingly, Petunia envelopes me in a warm, light hug.

"You look so much like Lily." She whispers as they leave.

"Harry? If they do anything, send me an owl. I'll help." I tell Harry as he goes to leave. He smiles and nods before he turns to to the entrance to the station and scurry's after his family. I sigh and furrow my brow as I return to my family.

"How odd." I murmur.

"What, dear?" Mum asks. I tell her how Petunia acted.

"-then, when they were leaving, she said that I looked just like Lily." I finish. "But it doesn't explain why she was so, so nice. I mean, from what I've heard from Harry, she's a real bitch."

"Language, Anastaysia!" Mum chastises.

"Sorry mum." We walk out of Kings across and walk to the side of the building before pairing up. Fred and George are side-along with mum, Ginny with dad, Percy with Bill, and myself with Charlie.

* * *

When we land at the Burrow I grin happily and skip after the Twin Towers. Once we get inside I take my trunk upstairs and into the attic, opening it on my bed and flicking my wand, all my things going back to where they're meant to be. See, I've found a little loophole in the no-magic rule. Because there are currently 4 of age wizards/witches in the house, they won't know if it was me or them. I survey my wand with a smile. It's Ebony, 13 1/2 inches, with a triple core of Phoenix feather entwined with Dragon Heartstring and Kelpie hair. It has a small blue sapphire embedded in the tip, and it's handle is carved with flames, waves, wind gusts, furled vines, and a shimmering outline of a crest surrounding it. And hey, it's also my middle name. I tuck my wand into my right thigh-high sock and walk back downstairs to the kitchen. I'm leaning forwards on the kitchen counter, waiting for the jug to boil, when Charlie comes in behind me. He ruffles my hair and I swat him away, laughing. After I've made myself my cup of hot raspberry tea and finished it, we all go outside to play a game of Quidditch. We have friends over, so Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Cho Chang, and Nymphadora Tonks. The team captains are Bill and Charlie. I'm picked by Charlie, which is good. In the end, our team also has George while Bill gets Fred as beaters, we get Angelina and Cho for Chasers while Bill gets Alicia and Nymphadora Tonks, who isn't bad, then Charlie and Bill are Keepers, and Ginny and I are seekers. Percy's the Ref.

* * *

We all stumble into the house covered in grass and mud, but laughing and having fun. We say goodbye to our visitors before we go have our showers and get our clothes magically cleaned by mum. I go upstairs and write a letter to Harry and to Hermione while everyone else decides to play a mini Wizards Chess tournament. I love Wizards Chess, but I need to write my letters. So, I decided to write my letters in the living room while everyone plays Chess. I write my letter to Harry in Indigo ink-the only out-of-school ink I have, simply because of the colour.

_Dear Harry;_

_I know it hasn't been very long, but I thought I could at least provide some entertainment while you're at the house filled with Muggles. Almost right after we got back we played a HUGE gme of Quidditch with Lee, Angelina, Alicia, Cho, and Tonks. On my team Charlie was Captain, and we also had George, Angelina, Cho, and myself. We split it, so Angelina and Cho were chasers, I was Seeker, Charlie was keeper, and George was beater. Ginny was seeker on Bills team, with Fred as Beater, Alicia and Tonks as Chasers, and Bill as Keeper. It was good fun, and our team won, thank Merlin._ **_Hey, you got lucky little sis._** **_We did not just get lucky, Bill!_**** Actually, you did Charlie. **_Merlin, those two act like children sometimes! And they call us their 'little' sisters. __Couldn't agree with you more, Gin. It was actually a bloody good game, and a close one too. Thanks, Perce. So, now you've heard the verdict! Haha it's hard to write anything here without it being ruined or re-written on, Honestly. What's Hermione's address at the moment? I know she's away in France but I think I remember her telling us-I was just too busy trying to avoid Lee's pet. You can reply with either Errol or Hedwig, but I think Hedwig might be better. Errol isn't looking too good at the moment._

_Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Love,_

_Tasia._

I tie the letter to Errol's leg and give him the address before playing the tournament. Even though I joined late, I still won. Hahahaha.

* * *

Then next morning I wake to a tapping on my attic window. I blearily open my eyes to see Hedwig. I smile and get up, gently opening the window enough for Hedwig to get through. I give her some owl treats as I sit on my bed and read through Harry's reply.

_Dear Tasia;_

_You're definitely providing entertainment. Aunt Petunia won't shut up about you! He keeps going on about how much you look like my mum. Lucky you can still play Quidditch. All of my school things are locked in the cupboard under the stairs, my former abode, while I've moved into this small bedroom. Tell all your family I said hi, by the way. Hermione's address is 23 Montclaîre Boulevàrd, she also just wrote. And you're right about Errol. I'll keep him here for a few days so he can recover._

_Love,_

_Harry._

I quickly grab my quill and Ink to reply.

_Dear Harry;_

_Hahahahahahaha. Shame. Yeah, we are lucky, I guess. Wait, you used to sleep in a cupboard?! Wow. I will when they've woken up. I'm an early riser, so don't worry about me, because I know you will :) thanks for that, and thank you. Do you want to come stay here at the Burrow? It must be better than that small bedroom, and Bill and Charlie leave today, so there'll be extra room._

_Love,_

_Tasia._

Then I write to Hermione.

_Dear Mione;_

_Hi! I hope you're enjoying your holiday so far. All we've done is play Quidditch and eat, no joking! Harry might be coming to stay here for a few days. My family say hi, by the way._

_I'm using Hedwig because Errol is currently recovering at Harry's. :)_

_Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Love,_

_Nastya._

I send both letters off, telling Hedwig to go to Mione first.


	7. Paying a Little Visit

**This is quite short, but i'm at school right now. *shrugs* I had spare time. Anyway, I would like to thank Infinite Bookworm, Ollivander7, and theDreamCatcherxX for following and favouriting this story, and Ollivander7 for reviewing. I got over 100 views in an hour, so I thank all you guys! **

* * *

Hermione arrives at the Burrow a week later. I set up a bed for her in my room and she quickly becomes almost a part of the family. Harry says that his aunt and uncle, Muggles, are furious that I've been sending letters. So, Charlie and I Apparate to his house to pay him a little visit.

* * *

We walk up the driveway and I knock on the door. The door opens to reveal the huge man with the big moustache-Uncle Vernon.

"What are you doing here, you freaks!" Vernon shouts.

"I-" I try to speak.

"Leave, now!" He shouts. I've had enough. I whip my wand out of my thigh-high suede lace up heeled boots and point it at the man, who suddenly looks terrified.

"Where's Harry?" I ask, tilting my head in mock curiosity.

"Tasia?" A voice calls from inside, just before a small body squeezes past.

"And who are you?" I look at the plump boy in front of me with distaste.

"Dudley Dursley." He says importantly. I raise an eyebrow.

"Care to get your father to move out of the doorway? I mean, it's not very polite. And imagine the rumours that would swirl around the neighbourhood." I ask sweetly, and Dudley manages to move his father enough for Charlie and I to get through.

"Thanks." I murmur to the boy as I pass. Standing at the top if the stairs is Harry.

"Well, isn't this a surprise." Harry smirks. I match the look on his face.

"It is indeed. Got your stuff, Harry?"

"In the cupboard under the stairs." Harry replies. I tug on the handle, which is locked. I wink at Harry before pulling a bobby pin out of my hair and placing it in the lock. After a few jiggles, the door swings open. I grab his trunk and hand it to Charlie, along with Hedwig and all of Harry's Hogwarts things.

"We'll get the bus back." I tell Charlie, and he nods before Disapparating with Harry's things.

"Got your wand, Harry?" I ask. He nods and pulls it out of his jumper sleeve.

"Well, it's been wonderful to see you again, and nice to meet you Dudley." I say.

"But, we really must be going." I pull Harry's invisibility cloak out of my pocket unnoticed and go up to him, backing him up. I cover the both of us with the cloak before we shuffle downstairs and out the door. At the end of the drive I pull off the cloak and give it back to Harry before walking through the park to the next street, saying hello to Arabella Figg along the way.

"How do you know Mrs. Figg?" Harry asks.

"She's a Squib-a witch or wizard who cannot do magic." I reply, before sticking my wand arm out, my wand firmly clasped in its grip. I wave it clockwise and the shining red Knight Bus appears.

"Hello, Stan. Could ya take us two to the Burrow for me?" I ask, walking aboard with Harry.

"Of course, Miss Weasley." He says politely, before we grip the sides of the buss tightly as we rocket along.

* * *

We get to the Burrow in record time. I thank Stan and pay him before Harry and I disembark, and I lead him up the long gravel driveway. We walk inside and I call into the house.

"Oi! We're back!" And mum comes downstairs.

"Oh, hello Harry, so good to see you again." She says and pulls him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley." He replies.

"You're so thin! Come on, Harry, eat up." Mum says, quickly conjuring some food for him. He looks overwhelmed and I laugh. He glares at me playfully and I stick my tongue out at him, going into the kitchen to make him and myself some Hot Raspberry Tea. I sit down beside him and hand him the mug as Bill And Charlie get ready to leave. We each say our goodbyes before they both Disapparate with a loud crack.

* * *

**I know its short, and i'm sorry for that, but a boy who sits opposite me in class keeps pestering me to see what im writing. Umm, hell no! Anyway, i'll post more later on this afternoon, after school.**

**Grapes and Oranges,**

**~Corsa~**


	8. I know, I hate AN's too :( PLEASE READ!

**Hey! I know, I know, I hate all those AN's too :(**

**I just wanted to say that I'm currently looking for a Hermione, Weasley Twins, and Harry to RP with on Kik. I've tried searching all over IG with my Anastaysia RP account but all of them are either no posters or haven't been on in WEEKS. Anyone who wants to RP on Kik-or who has a Kik-please Review or PM me! If you have Kik but use a personal, just create another one if you can, if you can't then it doesn't matter. I just really want to RP with someone :)**

**I'me currently working on the next chapter of A Different Weasley and it _should_, time permitting, be up by Sunday :) **

**Thank you for being so patient and lovely :)**

**||~Corsa~||**


	9. The Quickest Comebacks

**This was inspired by a competition I had with some of my classmates yesterday :)**

* * *

We get to the Burrow in record time. I thank Stan and pay him before Harry and I disembark, and I lead him up the long gravel driveway. We walk inside and I call into the house. "Oi! We're back!" And mum comes downstairs. "Oh, hello Harry, so good to see you again." She says and pulls him into a bone-crushing hug. "Hello Mrs. Weasley." He replies. "You're so thin! Come on, Harry, eat up." Mum says, quickly conjuring some food for him. He looks overwhelmed and I laugh. He glares at me playfully and I stick my tongue out at him, going into the kitchen to make him and myself some Hot Raspberry Tea. I sit down beside him and hand him the mug as Bill And Charlie get ready to leave. We each say our goodbyes before they both Disapparate with a loud crack. It turns out Harry's staying in Charlie's old room, one of the rooms directly below mine. He laughs when he sees my room, just before he's bombarded by Mione. "I'm guessing you like Indigo?" Harry teases, ruffling my hair. I mock glare at him and swat his hand away, making him laugh. We flot down onto my bed, just talking and laughing. When dinner is called we all thump downstairs, following the Twins. We slide into our seats just as mum starts to serve the dinner, which is roast rolls. I get my white bread roll and put some roast lamb in with lettuce before covering the lamb in a gorgeous gravy mum makes. I then spoon some beetroot onto my plate before shovelling the roll into my mouth. Percy looks at me with faint disdain. "You eat like a pig, you know." He comments. I roll my eyes and swallow before I speak. "Just because I don't cut up my food into miniscule little pieces doesn't mean I'm a pig, Perce." The twins high five at the comment, while Harry snorts and Mione shoots me a glare. "Aren't you meant to be civil, Nastya? We aren't in the caveman era, you know." Mione sniffs. "Really? I hadn't noticed. I was too busy _not living in a bloody cave_ to notice." I say sarcastically, ignoring mum's "Language, Anastaysia!" And high-fiving the twins and Ginny. We keep eating and I start staring at Percy absentmindedly. "What are you staring at?" He asks. Everyone stares. "Weird...it talks." I reply smoothly, high-fiving the twins as the table bursts into laughter once again. "Really, Anastaysia, you would think you would be more polite." Mione says disapprovingly. "That is why you'll die alone, Anastaysia." I laugh. "At least I actually have a family." "yeah well I have a friend she's a model!" "for what? The before picture?" I reply and high-five Percy. "Anastaysia Ebony Weasley!" Mum shouts. I stand up, winking at Harry. "I'll be up in my room, making no noise and pretending I don't exist." I say before I turn and walk out the door to the attic. I pause on the steps,waiting for the reaction. I hear Harry snort, knowing what I was referring to, before I wait for it. "Anastaysia! Come back and eat your dinner!" I walk into the dining room smirking and the twins and Ginny start to laugh. "Nice." Harry mutters and I grin. "I thank you, Harry." I reply. After dinner we all just go our separate ways. Mione and I go into my room and dress for bed in silence. She takes longer than me, my pajamas just being shorts and an old, oversized Gryffindor jersey that once belonged to Charlie. As we settle into sleep, I silently applaud myself with my comebacks.

* * *

**Hello! I know it is slightly on the short side but it's something :) I may or may not update again by Sunday but it may not happen because both my grandparents are in hospital, so I only have one grandparent who's healthy. :( **

**Grapes and Persimmons,**

**||~Corsa~||**


	10. Bedhead

The next morning I walk downstairs in my signature bedhead, slumping down in my chair next to Percy. "Forgive my rudeness. I cannot abide pompous people." I tell him as mum dishes up my breakfast. I catch her face and she looks ready to take it back again. "Forgive my rudeness, I cannot abide lazy people." Percy replies, much more awake than I am. "Forgive my rudeness, I cannot abide inanimate objects." I retort, and he shuts up as the twins walk in grinning. They must have heard everything. "Nice, Tasya." George ruffles my hair as he walks past, making it even more messy, and I smirk as I bite into the delicious pancakes. Harry walks downstairs with his glasses crooked on his nose and his hair ruffled as per usual. He smirks at my hair and ruffles it while I just scowl and swat his hand away, before smirking and standing up, fixing his crooked glasses. "Thanks." He murmurs as we sit down. "No problem, Harry." I reply, quickly finishing my food. I run upstairs and grab my clothes, bursting into the bathroom and into the shower.

* * *

Once I finish I get into a pair of black denim skinny jeans and a tight, long sleeved, black crop top that ends just under my bust, with horizontal cut outs along the sleeves. I dry my hair before tying it into a half up do and pulling on a pair of thigh-high black suede lace up stiletto boots with gold eyelets. I wander downstairs with my head in the book Mione got me for Christmas, before we hear a bang on the window. All of us look to see Errol has smacked into the window again and Percy sighs, getting up and bringing him in. "Our Hogwarts letters are here!"

* * *

**Hello my lovelies! I have a few shout outs to make, so I'll get them over with first. **

**I would like to give shout outs to HinaUchi, Infinite Bookworm, MThurlow, MargaretMacDonald123, Ollivander7, Potterhead1543, midnight-rxse, minerdude, and theDreamCatcherxX for following this story! It means so much to me that people are actually liking the story! I would also like to thank Hinauchi, Infinite Bookworm, MargaretMacDonald123, PuppyProngs, RAD092515, midnight-rxse, and theDreamCatcherxX for favouriting! You guys rock! And...for the reviews!**

**fanficworm(Guest): Aww thank you! And here, even though it is short, you get more :)**

**midnight-rxse: Haha. And I spy with my little eye a PJO reference in there ;) and hahahaha maybe I'm stalking you...jks jks I'm not a stalker! Or am I...**

**Ollivander7: I know! Hot Raspberry Tea is delicious! And yes, Miss Weasley certainly has her priorities!**

**Im so sorry this was so short! I know it's not much of an excuse but at the moment I'm on holiday in France for a couple weeks, so I haven't exactly gotten around to updating! Again, I'm so sorry!**

**Grapes and Persimmons,**

**||~Corsa~||**

* * *

**Quick update: Also, thanks to Arkensas Sweetheart for following! :)**


	11. Beta

**Hey everyone!**

**I'm so sorry this isn't a proper update. I have nearly finished the next chapter, and will post it soon, but I'm so busy right now it isn't funny.**

**Anyway, I just wanted to ask if there is anyone willing to beta another story I'm soon going to publish. So, if anyone is interested, please review or PM!**

**Thank you all my lovely 10 followers!**

**||~Carina~||**


	12. Response to particular Review

**Hello, everyone!**

**In response to a review I have received by dianaanne:**

**_This is interesting so far; how did the girls get so into Muggle clothes and makeup, though? Seems a bit unusual in any wizarding family, even the Weasley family._**

**I'm not sure weather I explained it, but I think I briefly mentioned it in the first chapter, but Ginny and Anya get their Muggle Clothes and Makeup from their dad, because he works with the Muggle Magic department(or something, I'm sorry I can't be bothered to check the Wikia right at this moment)I had it as an idea where Arthur sees things in Muggle homes and asks weather they need them, just before modifying their memories, so he can take some things back for his two daughters. This isn't stated in the chapter, but it is stated vaguely how she gets her things from her dad. Hope this helps!**

**||~Carina~||**


End file.
